Outpost Attack
The Outpost Attack starts approximately somewhere between 4 :00 PM - 7:00 PM Central U.S. time. It starts randomly at any 15 minute period in between the times given. (Ex: it could start at 4:00, 4:15, 4:30, 4:45, etc.). The Outpost Attack lasts aproximately 75 minutes (1 hour and 15 minutes). ; ;Defend the Junk Yard Approach ;Intercept from the Rooftops ;Defend the Main Gate These bottlenecks must be defended for a certain amount of time till the next group of survivors takes over. This takes 6 minutes, during that time you should try to defend your position and let not even 10 zombies run past you. Every zombie that manages to run past your position will cause problems within the civil outpost areas, so keep them back at all costs! You will not receive any money for your effort, however you will receive exp. Exp during OA is large (in the viewpoint of mid and low levels) for higher leveled players, which maybe their only major source of exp income, besides missions. For lower levels, it might be an instant push to the next level, depending on your level. Middle levels got pretty much the smaller pushes of the Outpost Attack. You can choose to defend on your own with an Outpost Guard in Single Player, or with up to two other people in Multiplayer. The strength and speed of the Zombies you encounter depends on the levels of you and your allies. During the Outpost Attack, every killed zombie gives you 50% more experience, due to the high stress and adrenaline level you get during defending the hot spots of the attack. The Outpost Attack is thus very popular among players for the purpose of power-leveling. You can also view the total combined progress in defending the areas of the Outpost, represented by: * Winning Easily * Winning Slightly * Losing Slightly * Losing Badly The Junk Yard Approach The junkyard approach is for close-range people who like to get stuck into the carnage. This is the place where melee and chainsaw users shine, since they are not much use at the Main Gate or defending the Rooftops. A high Endurance, Critical Strike, and Agility helps out quite a bit, considering that the zombies will not only go after the exit, but after you and your partners as well. Recommended weapons include Shotguns, Machine Guns, Melee Weapons, Chainsaws, and Grenade Launchers. Pistols and rifles also work, but are not the best weapon. Zombies that players may find here are tough, based on the player's level. Those corpses cannot be looted, if you didn't already know. Defend the Main Gate The Main Gate is the place that you walk through to get into the Outpost. Well, you can't really call it a "gate" as we never had enough time or materials to build an actual wall of metal or wood, so currently it's mainly a hill with sandbags as a makeshift wall. Someday we hope to make it a real gate to help hold back the zombies. If this place falls, we're in serious trouble. We've got these sandbags and our height advantage to stall the attackers, but you'll need to grab some fast guns and kill anything that gets too close. You can do that, right? We've got plenty of people waiting to defend this front line, but too many at once will only hinder each other. If you think you can hold the line for the usual 6 minutes, please do so, but if the barricade falls we're cooked. Good luck! The Main Gate is where all trigger happy survivors go to fight. Shotguns, Machine Guns and the few guys with the Grenade Launchers, sometimes even Pistols and some of our Marksmen can be found here. Melee Weapons are not as recommended yet still useful if one gets real close (using a pen knife isn't going to get you anywhere, FYI), and trying to use a non-ranged weapon at the main gate is considered foolish at best and leeching at worst by experienced defenders. Luckily for the defenders here, they will not take any damage if they maintain a safe distance from the gate while the barricade stands proud and tall, since sometimes it is possible for zombies, particularly longarm zombies, to hit players who stand too close behind the gate. But beware and run if you do not manage to hold it; when the barricade falls, zombies rush inside and will go for the players. Running out of Ammo is the major concern here, as is reloading since you can rarely afford to even spend a second not shooting at the incoming horde. Making sure that you have a high ammunition capacity here is a tip that some players forget. If you run out of ammunition too quickly, you are likely to waste time that you could have spent blowing a fat zombie's brains out. As you can see very well, this area can get really bloody, which could possibly make it hard to spot red zombies that are closing in, especially if the player's screen contrast/brightness settings aren't high. Intercept from the Rooftops Defending the Outpost's Rooftops is easy for some, but impossible for others, depending on their weapons and skill. To be of any use at all, you need a high accuracy skill, an accurate gun and a good bit of confidence that you'll manage to hold them off. Mainly weapons such as a Sniper Rifle and a Grenade Launcher are useful here, although even Pistols work for some, but are a very poor choice for such a defence. The running meatbags down there can't reach you at all, but due to the large gap of space between you and them, you'll need to shoot pretty accurate to hit anything at all.The best choice here though is a high powered rifle. If you don't have a gun similar to that, then this might not be the right defence for you. Your goal here is not to snipe down the whole horde that attacks us, but rather to shoot holes into the flood of infected which is rushing to our buddies at the Main Gate. Every zombie that gets past here, can assault our barricade at the gate, so better do what you can to prevent it from getting overrun. You'll need to stop them from getting past for 6 minutes, till the next set of guys arrives, but if 10 or more get through then those guys at the gate are in real trouble. So grab your rifle, grenade launcher or whatever you have and get in position for some serious speed sniping. The Rooftops make up our north eastern outpost defense line and are easily the toughest area to defend, if you're not ready for it. You'll need very high accuracy and a strong rifle or pistol to even make a difference. Make sure you've got high reload stats, as you don't have a second to waste as those zombies run past. Melee is completely useless, as you are above the zombies on the street. Because of that you can't get hurt, but ammo is still a problem here, as without working guns, you're not being of any help to fellow survivors on the rooftops who are trying to keep zombies at bay. A gun with a high ammo capacity and average or above reload speed is useful here. Ammunition will deplete very quickly if you have a low powered gun, so make sure it's power is high enough to dish out some serious damage on the stronger enemies that may resist the damage sustained at the main gate. The Outpost Guards The Outpost Guards are a loyal force of soldiers and mercenaries dedicated to guarding Nastya's Holdout and its citizens from all harm. When the Outpost Defense fails and the zombies break through the defensive lines, they bear the brunt of the casualties. They vary greatly in strength and weaponry, but the stronger ones usually volunteer to work with the more experienced survivors. Most use assault rifles or sniper rifles while the less experienced ones mostly use pistols. The standard issue weapon for the best OGs is the AK 47 (JY, MG) or the M82A2 (RT). They will assist you whenever you choose to defend an area in Single Player, but once an Outpost Guard is raped, you will be defending the area by yourself and won't get another dildo till you return later and decide to help for a second time. So it's best to help them out of raping areas so you'll at least have some person to rape while you're there. Results When the Outpost Attack ends successfully or at least not in a total loss, everyone who participated and helped enough will get an extra experience bonus - in addition to the + 50% experience bonus per kill during the defense. The bonus depends on the type of result and the level of the Survivor. Currently, there are 4 different ways how an Outpost Attack can end, depending on the total status at the end of the OA timespan. The status... ...Winning Easily turns into a Total''' Victory''' : ...Winning Slightly turns into a Marginal Victory : ...Losing Slightly turns into a Defeat : ...Losing Badly turns into a Crushing Defeat The Bonus Experience Formula is Level x Bonus Value x Result = Bonus Experience * Level = Your Character Level * Bonus Value = A value depending on your character level. The Bonus Value for Level 24 - 200 is 300 while the Bonus Values for all lower levels seems to be either 150 or 200, depending on some other unknown parameters. * Result = The Outpost Attack Result. For a Total Victory the Multiplier 3''', for a Marginal Victory '''2, for a Defeat 1''' and '''0 for a Crushing Defeat. For example, a Level 50 Character will get 15,000 Experience as Outpost Attack Bonus after a Defeat, yet 30,000 for a Marginal Victory, and 45,000 for a Total Victory. Category:Outpost Attack